Coisa do Destino?
by VaHell
Summary: Ele era um Vampiro do Submundo. Ela uma Caçadora de uma familia tradicional. Mas o destino tem muito haver com isso!
1. Introdução

**Naruto não me pertence. Mais quem sabe o Sasuke *--***

**Aqui é minha primeira FIC, mas eu já escrevo faz tempo. Não sei se agrado todos, mas espero**

* * *

Seria um coração que habita um corpo?

Ou um corpo que habita um coração?

**Ele era Sombras**

Ela era Luz

Dois mundos opostos

Água e **Fogo**;

Lua e **Sol**;

Céu e **Inferno**.

Mas o que o destino tem haver com isso?

___

Olá eu sou Uchiha Sasuke líder do grupo Rued por minha escolha, somos um clã de vampiros e nada é tão simples quanto parece, mas o que o destino tem um ver com isso?

Oi eu sou Hyuuga Hinata líder do clã Creedy somos caçadores de Vampiros, não que eu tenha escolhido ser assim, mas o destino tem muito haver com isso.

____

**Desculpa os erros. É minha primeira vez ^^**

Reviwens?


	2. Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao titio Kishimoto (:

Ah, minha historia não tem nada de incrível pelo menos para mim.

Eu nasci em Tóquio no submundo classe baixa; meu pai era um vampiro dos mais respeitados da nossa vila o nome dele é Uchiha Fugaku ele é um sangue puro, ou seja, um vampiro legitimo, minha mãe Mikoto Uchiha bom ela é uma humana raça inferior, meu irmão mais velho Itachi Uchiha era um sangue puro igualmente a meu pai, certo agora uma grande duvida como isso pode acontecer? Pois bem eu irei explica como tudo aconteceu.

Meus avôs da parte do meu pai eram como eu posso dizer rígidos, sim essa é a palavra certa, o nosso clã para eles tinha que ser preservado custe o que custar, e nisso eles obrigaram meu pai que era filho único a se casar com uma vampira de sangue puro como eles e ter um filho para continuar a linhagem, e continuar sendo um dos clãs mais poderosos o clã Uchiha.

Meu pai sem escolha teve que fazer o que lhe foi mandado, meus próprios avôs escolheram a esposa "ideal" para ele, meu pai não gostava de tudo aquilo e odiava estar com uma pessoa somente para ter um filho, meu pai por mais incrível que pareça queria amor, não sei como meu pai era tão idiota. Ele se casou e ficou algum tempo com essa vampira, teve um filho, ou seja, Itachi Uchiha meu amado irmão (espero que vocês tenham entendido a ironia). Um dia meu pai saiu para caçar, ele e mais algumas pessoas do nosso clã, nessa caça ele conheceu uma camponesa sim isso foi há muito tempo atrás, Uchiha Shisui que era primo do meu pai quis matar essa camponesa e meu pai não permitiu foi ai que começou a guerra na nossa família, meus avôs só não mataram meu pai porque era filho deles, principalmente meu avô que nunca gostou, ou melhor, sempre odiou humanos. Meu pai lutou ate não consegui mais e fugiu com essa humana a Mikoto.

Meu pai não foi muito para longe, meu avô sabia aonde ele tava, mais não foi atrás o desgosto dele era maior, e nisso tudo eu creio que meus pais se empenharam bastante, pois me concederam ao mundo.

Resumindo tudo isso, eu sou mestiço, meu irmão sangue puro, meu pai se casou com uma humana, e eu não gosto muito de tudo isso.

Ah sabe por que meu pai era o vampiro mais respeitado? Por que agora eu sou o vampiro mais respeitado sim eu sou líder de um grupo de vampiros Rued.

Sinceramente não sei como esse grupo surgiu mais eles sempre me seguiam e faziam o que eu mandava isso não me surpreende porque realmente eu sou o melhor, eu não reclamo deles um tem ate o meu respeito, Gaara se eu não fosse Uchiha Sasuke eu teria medo dele, ele é cruel muito cruel, Naruto sempre foi um amigo-idiota-irritante mais eu ate que gosto dele, mais é o Shikamaru que me surpreende mais como pode alguém ser tão preguiçoso e tão inteligente? Mas isso é historia para outra hora.

Agora eu Uchiha Sasuke encontro uma humana que deixa minha vida de ponta cabeça e meu amado avô e meu amado irmão aparecem na historia novamente.

**Atualizado \o/**

**29/04/2010**

**Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic *--***

**Beijoos**

**Rewiens?**


	3. Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao titio Kishimoto (:

**XxxxX**

Minha vida era para ser de uma garota normal, pelo menos era para ser.

Eu nasci em Tóquio na parte principal, sou de uma família tradicional, não somos muito conhecidos, mas meu pai que faz com que isso acontece, pois ele controla uma das maiores empresas da cidade. Seriamos ate uma família normal se não fosse por uma pequena diferença Vampiro. Se eu não visse com meus próprios olhos eu também não acreditaria nisso, mas fui surpreendida. Meu pai diz que uma mulher vampira, mãe de um certo Itachi (eu não o conheço mais já ouvi falar muito dele) pois então ele diz que ela destruiu nossa família o que não deixa de ser verdade, ela transformou meu irmão mais Myoke em vampiro e ele agora é um vampiro mestiço como eles dizem.

Meu irmão nos abandonou para viver com um grupo de vampiros conhecidos como Rued, vamos dizer que esse "clã" de vampiros e muito conhecido entre eles, a partir desse fato meu pai passou a odiar-los, passou a caçar-los e a matar-los sem dó nem piedade, e levou toda nossa família nisso e alguns amigos também.

Eu comecei a respeitar o pensamento do meu pai e também comecei a sentir o ódio dele, era meu irmão mais velho, uma das pessoas mais queridas para mim.

Mas eu também sei que meu irmão errou, não existe cura para isso, mais a gente poderia juntos termos ido atrás de uma cura, pois parece que o sangue de um vampiro muito poderoso um dos mais antigos vampiros do clã Uchiha poderia ajudar a fazer um antídoto porque o sangue dele era muito poderoso. Mas isso também não justifica o que aqueles malditos vampiros fizeram com nossa família.

Porém tudo complicou depois que um Vampiro em especial apareceu em nossas vidas, ou melhor na minha vida.

**XxxxX**

**Atualizado \o/**

**13/05/2010**

**Obrigada por acompanhar minha fic *--***

**Agradecimentos especiais para**

Jessica-semnadaprafaze123

_**- Sim vai ter muita confusão nessa historia *--***_

_**E só acompanhar para você vê.**_

_**Obrigada Flor :***_

apm.2303

_**- Não se preocupa que a Hinata não vai ser nenhuma escrota (6'**_

misha yanata

_**- Acertou RS. Falei um pouco também da vida da Hinata afinal elea é uma protagonista né ^^**_

Luciana Fernandes

_**- Acompanhe para matar sua curiosidade sim? (voz do kiko) diz que sim **_

_**Beijoos**_

**Rewiens?**


End file.
